1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ac generator for a vehicle such as a passenger car or a truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to reduce vehicle outside and inside noises, engine noise has been reduced. Accordingly, magnetic noise caused by ac generators has become relatively harsh. As vehicle electric loads have increased, the output power of ac generators has also increased, resulting in an increase of the magnetic noise.
In the conventional ac generator, round magnetic wires are used for a stator winding, which is installed into a cylindrical stator core. JP-A-7-231591 discloses a stator having a stator winding disposed in slots and retained by wedges.
However, in the stator core of such a conventional ac generator, teeth are not supported in the circumferential direction by other members. Therefore, the teeth may vibrate in the circumferential direction due to vibration of the stator winding while the ac generator is driven to generate electric power.
Although the above stated stator core has wedges for retaining the stator winding, it is preferable to omit the wedges to reduce production cost. However, if the wedges are omitted, it is difficult to prevent salt water or muddy water from entering the slots. This may deteriorate the insulation of the stator winding and slots.